


You're Something to See

by TheWaywardLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And why am I posting it, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Slash, Sirius Lives, or at least I see it as pre-slash, why did I write this, you could just see it as gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardLady/pseuds/TheWaywardLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She wasn't doing a thing that I could see, except standing there leaning on the balcony railing, holding the universe together." - J.D. Salinger</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Something to See

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Drabble and it's unbeta'd. And the quote was originally what this was suppose to be about but it kind of involved into something else.  
> So just ignore this. Pretend this doesn't exist. H & S are probably OOC and I'm sick and tired. Just... Maybe I'll write something better later. And finish my dark!Stiles verse or my Fitzsimmons story. Maybe.

Hermione slips out the back door when no ones looking, letting the door fall shut with a quiet thud. She glances around, checking to make sure she's alone, before she walks forward toward the balcony.

She's not sure when it all became a bore. The parties, the celebrations, the hero-worshipping... For a while, she reveled in the attention. But, at the end of the day, she's Hermione Granger, and she'd prefer to be cooped up in a boring, old library than drinking champagne at a charity event.

She rests her palms against the marble stone railing and sighs deeply. Her hair that she had diligently charmed earlier is starting to loosen and she feels like she's drowning in her own sweat. Stray wisps of hair dangle in her face and with a harsh hand she brushes them away from her brown eyes.

"You look like you're having fun," a voice behind her states in an amused tone.

Hermione whips around, her wand drawing, and a stunning spell beginning to form on her lips. But the word dies as she sees the man standing there.

Sirius Black is striking in his well-tailored suit. His black hair is well-groomed for the party and his grey eyes seem to sparkle with mischief, as always. He holds a wine glass lazily in his right hand, and as he takes a few steps forward so that he's next to her, he takes a sip of red wine.

Hermione lowers her wand, her heart beating frantically. She sheathes her wand in a secret compartment in her dress. Then, she turns back around to once again lean against the railing, and to stare out into the night. Sirius comes to stand next to her.

Eventually, Hermione mutters a, "You shouldn't do that," and he just laughs lightly in response. Scaring the wits out of her when she's lost in thought has apparently become one of his favorite past times since he remerged from the dead a year ago.

"So?" Sirius prompts, shooting her an carefree smile.

"So what?" She rolls her eyes.

"So... Are you having fun?"

Hermione finally looks at him to shoot him one of her glares. He, of course, just smirks in response.

Roughly, thirteen months before, Sirius Black was inexplicably found laying in the Death room, next to the Veil. He was unconscious and when they managed to revive him, the last thing he remembered was being hit by a curse from Bellatrix, his dearly- beloved cousin, and falling backwards. Hermione had found the whole situation hilarious, compared to everyone else who was unbelievably confused and worried that Sirius was going to drop dead at any moment. It was, perhaps, that which drew the two to each other.

Hermione can remember everyone fussing over Sirius, while she just watched with amusement and read her book. He had looked at her and asked, "Are you going to fuss over me too?"

It was a justified question, as in recent years she had tended to become quite motherly to both Harry and Ron. In response, she had just smiled and said, "You're alive. That's what people should be happy about."

From that point onward, Hermione had often found Sirius in her company. At first, she was standoffish, as they actually didn't know each other that well. But, in time, she found that he was just as intellectual and clever as herself, and she enjoyed having intellectual debates with him. They soon became friends and companions, until Sirius was one of her best friends. Only Ron and Harry triumphed him in that area.

She had, of course, researched his return from the dead. She was Hermione Granger, after all, and her favorite hobby was researching. She had formed a few theories but nothing solid, until eventually Sirius just told her to "Leave it. I don't care anymore."

"Are you?" Hermione counters, back in the present.

"Love, I'm having the time of my life," he says as he takes another drink of wine.

Hermione stares at the alcohol and she suddenly makes a decision. She reaches forward, snatching the wine glass out of his hand, and brings it to her own mouth. She gulps it down, the alcohol burning her throat. She's not a fan of wine.

Sirius is staring at her with wide, unbelieving eyes, "I cannot believe you just did that."

It's Hermione's turn to smile.

Then, Sirius pouts. "Now what am I suppose to drink so I can have fun?"

Then Hermione is laughing. Sirius smiles too, and takes out his wand from his sleeve. He mutters a spell, and then he's holding another wine glass, but it's empty. Then he flicks his wand and a wine bottle appears on the railing in front of him. He casually slips his wand back up his sleeve and picks up the bottle, which is already open. He pours some into his glass and then reaches over and fills hers up as well. By this time, she's done laughing but there's still a smile on her face. "Thanks," She says.

Sirius waves it off and takes a drink of his wine. "So, shall we get drunk off our asses and see if we can't get drunk enough to go back inside and cause some sort of scandal?"

Hermione smirks, a trait she's picked up from him and also takes a sip of her wine. "That sounds like an excellent idea."

Sirius smirks as well and holds out his glass, "Cheers."

The sound of glass touching reverberates throughout the night sky.


End file.
